Life Being Mute
by Piglet-San
Summary: Sakura had just endured the hardest thing in her life, becoming mute. What other bad things could possibly happen to her, or will it get better when a special person has been introduced into her life? Parings: SakuSasu, NaruHina. Maybe NejiTen & ShikaIno.
1. Chapter 1: Becoming Mute

**Parings****:** SasuSaku, NaruHina. Maybe NejiTen & ShikaIno later on!

**Summary****:** Sakura had just endured the hardest thing in her life, becoming mute. What other bad things could possibly happen to her, or will it get better?

**Disclaimer****:** I do **NOT** own Naruto!

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

**"SHOUTING"**

**Inner Selves**

A/N – Author's Note (if you don't know what A/N means!)

**Chapter 1: Becoming Mute**

The young 6 year old woke up, not knowing where she was. She looked to one side, then the other side. She looked at her arm and saw an ECG monitor, and an IV attached to her. She then knew where she was, the hospital. As she slowly got up, a nurse came into the room and said, "Oh! You're finally awake, Sakura-san! My name is Nabouri Hoshi (A/N: is that even an Japanese last name?). How are you feeling, dear?"

Sakura couldn't answer. She tried talking but she couldn't. Sakura then realized how and why she was here.

Flashback 

_An unknown man had just broke in and entered the Haruno's residence. Sakura, at that time, was sleeping peacefully until she heard some cries of screams coming from downstairs. Startled, she slowly approached the first step of the stairs. What she saw was something that she would of never imagined._

_The blood-curled screams came from her mother, as she saw her husband lay limp on the ground. Sakura realized that her father was dead. She ran down the stairs and started crying, "__**OKAA-SAN!**__"_

"_Sakura! Get out of the house and run as far as you can from here!" her mother cried._

_Sakura didn't listen though; she went to help out her mother to ward of this evil man who killed her father. The man started beating her mother. She repeatedly kicked and screamed at the man saying, "__**STOP HURTING OKAA-SAN! STOP HURTING OKAA-SAN!**__"_

_The man started to get annoyed of her pounding on his legs constantly so, as every criminal mind does, he hit her to the other side of the room, nearly knocking her out. He then, pulled out a knife and started charging at full force for her. The man screamed at Sakura, "__**I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU BRAT!**__"_

_Sakura covered her head, thinking that would protect her from his knife. But what she didn't see was that her mother was running towards her. She was waiting for the pain to strike, but she didn't feel neither pain nor blood. When she looked up, all she saw was her mother kneeling over her, and blood spewing out of her mouth. The man kicked her mother out of the way so that he could finish his job. _

_He started beating Sakura like a punching bag, but what really got her was when he kicked he in the back of the neck/back area. She coughed up blood from her mouth from the brutal kick to the back of the neck. Before any more damage could be done, the police charged into the house and cuffed the man._

_Apparently, the next-door neighbour heard the screams from the Haruno's residence and called the police to check out the once-was peaceful home. The police had also came along with the ambulance incase anybody was injured. They took Sakura into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital as fast as they could. After 2 minutes of being in the ambulance, Sakura had completely blacked-out._

End of Flashback

The nurse didn't know why she wasn't answering her until a doctor came in to check up on her to see if any other damage was conflicted onto her now-fragile body. The doctor then looked at the back of the neck and saw a huge bruise planted on her pale skin. He asked Sakura, "Can you try to talk for me, dear?"

Sakura tried to talk, but nothing was coming out of her lips. The doctor wasn't surprised about this, he knew exactly why she couldn't speak. _She's mute,_ the doctor thought. He then whispered to the nurse that she was mute. The nurse looked beyond shocked, maybe on the verge of tears.

The nurse left the room and the doctor explained to Sakura that she as indeed, mute. She was shocked. That guy must of hit her very hard to make her not be able to talk for the rest of her life, or so the doctors say. Sakura knew that her life was going to be tough for a long time.

So, whatcha think? Plz go easy on me, this is my first fanfic so I'm still learning how to use and all that jazz. I hope you liked it. Plz R&R (Read & Review) Thanks! Ja ne!

Awai-Chan


	2. Chapter 2: Searching For a Family Part 1

Parings: SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Parings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina. Maybe NejiTen & ShikaIno later on!

**Summary:** Sakura had just endured the hardest thing in her life, becoming mute. What other bad things could possibly happen to her, or will it get better when a special someone has been introduced into her life?

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Naruto…I can only wish.

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'/Writing/Emphasis _

"**SHOUTING"**

**Inner Selves**

A/N – Author's Note

**Chapter 2: Searching for a Family - Part 1**

After about a week of tests, Sakura was allowed to leave from the hospital. But since her parents were dead, she had to be taken to the Orphanage Centre. Sakura was allowed to go to her old home to pack all of her belongings, so the workers who worked at the orphanage went and took her to her old home to pack. She went upstairs to her old room, grabbed her little Barbie rolling suitcase and started packing. The first thing she got was the family portrait.

She starred at the picture for a bit, looking at the perfect, happy family that was once before. She looked at her father, and then her mother. Sakura looked at herself and thought how happy she used to be. Tears were threatening to fall out of her eyes, but she held them in. She didn't want to show any sadness to anybody, she wanted to stay strong no matter what the situation. Sakura put the photo away in her suitcase and continued packing her clothing and toiletries.

She came downstairs and out the door, ready to go to the centre. The worker in the passenger seat of the car started to introduce herself, "I'm Rukia. I'll probably be one of the workers who will be taking care of you until you find a home. So, your name is Sakura, right? I was never good with names."

Sakura luckily had a pen and paper at hand so that she could interact. She wrote, '_Yup! My name is Haruno Sakura. I guess you heard of the incident that took place at my house, huh?' _

Rukia nodded slowly. She had been recently told what happened what happened to Sakura and what her conditions were. _'Poor kid. You deserve better than that.' _

"We're just 5 minutes away from the centre ok, Sakura?" the other worker who was driving told Sakura.

She only nodded. She put her head against the window and only watched what was on the outside. She saw people walking their dogs, little children playing tag, and families taking walks. Her face changed from content, to a saddened expression. She missed her parents very dearly. Her thoughts were interrupted by Rukia saying, "Sakura, were here."

Sakura nodded. "We'll open the trunk so that you can get your suitcase," the other worker said. "Oh by the way, I'm Maiku. I might be the other worker who will take care of you incase Rukia gets sick or something."

Maiku popped open the trunk and Sakura got out of the car to get her suitcase. She tried reaching to close the trunk, but she was too short to do that. Rukia chuckled at this and helped her out. Sakura smiled at her in a token of thanks. Rukia smiled back. She then led Sakura inside the centre. Sakura then hid behind Rukia's legs. "You don't have t be shy, they are all very nice kids. They won't hurt-" Rukia was interrupted by a certain hyperactive blonde with questions flying at her. "**RUKIA-SAN! HOW ARE YOU DOING? IT'S BEEN **_**FOREVER **_**SINCE I SEEN YOU!**"

"It's only been 20 minutes since I seen you, Naruto." Rukia replied.

Sakura just stared at the unknown blonde that had just barely made her deaf. She was already mute; she didn't need to be deaf. _'Wow, he's really loud. I don't think I'll be able to hear for the next couple of hours.' _

**Geez, can't I at **_**least**_** get some peace and quiet? That knucklehead! I say you punch him! **

'_Huh? Who are you?' _

**Ah-ha, forgot to introduce myself. I'm your inner self, which basically means I'm your self-conscience. **

'_Okay. Do all people have an inner self?_

**HA! Don't make me laugh! Of COURSE we all do, even that blonde-headed baka. I say you should punch him **_**right**_** in the face! Teaches him a lesson for being too loud.**

'_That's not nice! Why don't you leave me alone?'_

**Uh, newsflash! I **_**am**_** you! That would be kind of dumb if you told yourself to leave you alone.**

'_Uh, just go away!_

**Fine, be that way! Don't come **_**crying**_** to me if he starts to annoy you!**

'_Whatever.'_

After the weirdest conversation with her inner self, the blonde boy whom takes the name of Naruto asked her, "Hey! What's your name?"

Sakura didn't answer. "I said, Hey! What's your name?" Naruto repeated.

"Her name is Sakura." Rukia answered for her. "She's mute so she can't really talk, Naruto."

Naruto face expression changed from frustrated, to a shocked look. He felt really bad for saying that. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't know! It's okay if you don't forgive me! I'm sorry!" he apologized.

Sakura got her pen and paper and wrote, '_It's okay. A lot will probably do that when they first meet me'. _

After finishing writing that, she tapped Naruto on the shoulder and showed him. "Yay! Thank you, thank you, **THANK YOU**!" Naruto exclaimed. Then he started hugging Sakura. He was hugging her so tight that she could barely breathe.

Rukia then said quietly, "Uh…Naruto?" Naruto didn't hear her so he still was hugging Sakura.

"Naruto?" Naruto still didn't reply.

Rukia was getting ticked off now so she yelled, "**NARUTO!**" That finally caught his attention.

"Sakura's suffocating! Let go of her!" Rukia exclaimed.

Naruto then let go of Sakura. She was coughing from the lack of air she didn't have. She then went to her suitcase and pointed upwards. Rukia was confused of what she was trying to decipher, and then realized that she still didn't show Sakura where she was sleeping. "That would make sense if I show you where you were sleeping," Rukia said.

"Oh! Can I come too, _please_?" Naruto asked politely.

"Why not. Come on, Sakura. Let's take to your room." Rukia replied. She started walking up the stairs followed behind by Sakura, then Naruto. Now Sakura will endure her new quest, to find a new family.

_Sorry I haven't updated for like, two weeks. I actually made it longer than last time (goal accomplished!) Anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter, and plz R&R! Ja ne! Awai-Chan_


End file.
